Heretofore, various proposals have been made for a pneumatic tire equipped on two-wheeled motorcycles (hereinafter, a tire for two-wheeled motorcycles). For example, a tire for two-wheeled motorcycles was disclosed, in which a belt layer is provided outside a carcass layer and a supplemental belt layer is further provided to support the outside belt layer (see Patent Documents 1 to 4). In such a tire for two-wheeled motorcycles, driveability and stability can be made improved by improving tread stiffness.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. S63-305007    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. H1-229703    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. H6-1105    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. H10-244816